(1) Field of the Invention
The disclosure pertains to an apparatus for washing, rinsing, sterilizing, and sanitizing utensils or other items, on demand with a controller that operates the components of the apparatus, and that delivers a pre-determined volume or timed flow of water, and timed exposure of sanitizer(s), while monitoring turbidity, recirculating, and/or spraying the water through the apparatus to clean and sanitize the intended objects. This disclosure pertains to an apparatus for washing, rinsing, sterilizing, and sanitizing utensils or other items on demand, augmented by additional sanitization with ozone treatment, and perhaps with chemical disinfectants, and/or UV irradiation, and/or heat.
(2) Background of Invention
Businesses such as coffee houses and ice cream shops make use of dipper wells for rinsing and cleaning utensils and other items, such as spoons, ice cream scoops, and other silverware. These items are cleaned between uses to protect consumers against allergens and bacterial growth. Standard design of such an apparatus usually contains a single spigot with perpetual water flow that is kept running during business hours. Because the water flows constantly, the number of gallons of water used is extremely high. It has been estimated that a dipper well such as this, running 12 hours a day in a single business, could use up to 260,000 gallons of water in a year. The typical expense of water to run one spigot is around $1,000 per year. Most such businesses have anywhere from one to thirteen spigots running in such a manner. This translates into not only a large amount of water used, but a significant portion of it wasted down the drain. For this reason, the dipper well has been criticized as wasteful. Because the potential for water waste is counteracted by a potential for increased sanitation, most health regulations do not prohibit nor mandate dipper wells. An apparatus that is not only more efficient with water conservation, but also more effective at cleaning is desirable.
A way to use less water during the cleaning of utensils is desirable not only to save money, but also to conserve a precious resource, water. A need exists for environmentally sound solutions for water waste in these industries. A need exists to sanitize utensils and other items for the good of the public. A need exists for a more efficient method to sanitize utensils and other items in the food industry. A need exists to protect the health of the people who come in contact with these items after proper sanitization. The present disclosure meets these needs. It could accomplish water conservation in businesses where items need to be cleaned and sanitized, while also protecting the health of the consumer.
Any references mentioned are not admitted to be prior art with respect to the present disclosure.